


The Death of Zoisite

by Calicia (Merinnan)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Mythology References, Past Character Death, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Shitennou-Shitennou Relationships, inspired by the death of balder, no beta we die like zoisite, no happy ending, originally posted on ff.net, sailor moon is a bit ooc now that i read it again years later, unholy combinations of norse and greek lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merinnan/pseuds/Calicia
Summary: Upon Zoisite's death, Kunzite searches for a way to bring him back, but is everyone willing to shed a tear for a fallen Shitennou?
Relationships: Kunzite/Zoisite
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Death of Zoisite

**Author's Note:**

> If you first read this on ff.net during the years it's been up there, then I'm so sorry. I tidied it up a bit before posting it here.

The swirling sakura petals settled around Kunzite's feet as he stood silently. _Oh, Zoisite. My love, there must be something I can do. You can't be gone forever._ The petals slowly faded away, but he didn't notice. _There must be something._

***

That night, everything seemed so empty without Zoisite. Unable to sleep, Kunzite eventually stood and dressed, and went down to the black pool, a focal point of dark energy that the Shitennou used to help them to locate the people they needed to find in order to carry out their missions.

"Is there any way for me to get Zoisite back?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. "Is there anyone who can help me?"

An image formed above the pool, and Kunzite stared at it in amazement. A dark-haired young woman, one of the Sailor Senshi going by her clothing, but Kunzite didn't recognise her. _A sixth Sailor brat?_ he thought. _One of the **Senshi** knows how I can get Zoisite back?_

The image remained for a moment longer, then changed from the young woman into a good-looking man with short blonde hair. Kunzite recognised him at once. _Jadeite? But he's dead._ As Jadeite's image slowly faded, Kunzite became aware of being watched. Turning, he saw Jadeite standing silently nearby. When he was sure he had Kunzite's attention, he turned and began walking into the shadows. Kunzite hurried to catch up with him.

"Jadeite, how did you get here? You're dead." No answer. "Where are we going?" Still no answer. "Jadeite? Can you even hear me?" Finally, Kunzite gave up trying to get a response, and the two of them walked through the shadows in silence. After what seemed an eternity, the shadows gradually began to lighten. In front of Kunzite and Jadeite was a river; wide, deep, and fast-flowing, which had only one bridge, glittering gold in the unusual light that the shadows had given way to. The two Shitennou walked onto the bridge, where they were met by another of the Senshi whom Kunzite didn't recognise, a young woman with long green hair who carried a staff.

"Who are you?" she asked Kunzite.

"Kunzite," he replied. "Who are you? I thought there were only five Senshi, and in just," he paused, "in this length of time...I'm not sure how long it has been, I have learned of two more."

The green-haired woman smiled slightly. "I am Sailor Pluto. You know of only the ones you needed to know." She changed the grip on her staff. "I control Time, Kunzite, but Time has no meaning here. You met me a moment ago, you met me an eternity ago, you haven't met me yet. Where do you come from?"

"I come from the Dark Kingdom," Kunzite replied, trying to work out what she meant by her comments about Time. 

“Only yesterday," she told him, "an army of dead men crossed this bridge. But today it thunders as much under just you and your companion. Nor have you the pallor of death, although your companion does and I remember him crossing. Why are you coming into the world of the dead?"

"I have come to seek Zoisite among the dead," he replied. "Has he passed this way?"

Sailor Pluto looked at him calmly, with the air of one considering something. "He has," she replied finally, standing aside to let Kunzite and Jadeite pass. "The way lies downward and to the north."

***

Again, Kunzite followed Jadeite's lead as they followed Sailor Pluto's directions. Never speaking, Jadeite led him through the wall of the land of the dead, and onto the great hall in the centre of the land. Inside the hall, the second of the two new Senshi that Kunzite had learned of sat on a throne-like chair, surrounded by the dead. Kunzite recognised several faces, including…

"Zoisite!"

The coppery-haired man looked up from where he was sadly staring into a cup, and leaped to his feet.

"Kunzite!" Weaving his way through the other dead souls, he raced over to him and flung himself into his arms. "Oh, Kunzite, I never thought I'd see you again so soon," he murmured.

Kunzite gently stroked his hair. "Neither did I," he said. "Zoisite, my love, it's so good to see you again. I've come to find a way to bring you back home."

"You can ask Sailor Saturn in the morning," Zoisite said, looking up into his eyes. "Please stay with me tonight, Kunzite. You can ask her tomorrow."

"Of course," Kunzite replied softly.

***

" _Please_ allow him to return with me," Kunzite finished the next morning. He stood before Sailor Saturn, the Queen of Death, with one arm around Zoisite, begging for him return to life. Sailor Saturn thought for a moment.

"If all things in the world weep for him," she said, "then I will return him to life. But if there is one thing which bears him no love and will not weep, Zoisite must remain with me."

Kunzite bowed his head in acceptance of her terms. "Thank-you," he said.

Zoisite went with him as far as the wall of the world of the dead. Magic swirled around him, then contracted around his hand. It faded, leaving him holding a rose the colour and scent of sakura blossoms. He gave it to Kunzite. 

"Remember me," he said simply.

"Always," Kunzite replied. "But you'll be with me soon, Zoisite." He created a matching rose and gave it to him with a smile, before leaving the land of the dead.

As before, an ever-silent Jadeite went with him as a guide. Upon reaching Sailor Pluto's bridge, she stopped them.

"Before you leave, Kunzite," she said, "you must drink from the river."

"The river?" Kunzite looked at the rushing water warily. "Why?"

"The water of the River Lethe helps you to forget," Sailor Pluto said. "You cannot remember me, or Sailor Saturn. Jadeite will remind you of the bargain you struck. If you do not drink, you may not leave."

Kunzite knelt by the river bank and scooped some water up in his hands. After swallowing it, he felt dizzy. A steadying hand on his shoulder made him look up.

"Jadeite? Aren't you dead?"

"Yes," the other Shitennou replied simply. Kunzite looked around at the golden bridge over the fast-flowing river. "Wasn't there someone else here just a minute ago?"

"No."

"Why am I here?"

"Zoisite." Jadeite helped Kunzite to his feet, and they began to cross the bridge.

"Dying's made you very uncommunicative," Kunzite observed. "Where am I, and why am I here?"

"You are in the realm between life and death," Jadeite told him. "You struck a deal with the Queen of Death. If everything in the world will weep for Zoisite, then he will be returned to life. If there is even one thing which will not weep for him, he will stay in the land of the dead."

Kunzite looked at him, hardly able to believe what he was hearing, when he became aware of something in his hand. He looked down, to find he was holding a light pink rose that smelled of sakura blossoms. He looked back up at Jadeite.

"Zoisite gave it to you," Jadeite said. "Just before you left the world of the dead."

Kunzite looked back down at the rose. _If he's not telling the truth, how did I get this?_ Then he nearly laughed out loud. _Of course, the biggest proof that he's telling the truth is the fact that I'm here talking to him. He's dead. So either I made this deal, or I'm dreaming_. He pinched himself. _I'm awake. I'm awake, and there's a way for me to get Zoisite back!_ He smiled, and continued to follow Jadeite.

***

Upon reaching the black pool, Jadeite turned and went back to the land of the dead. Kunzite, on the other hand, teleported to Earth. Everywhere he went, he told the story of how much he loved Zoisite, and how the only way for them to be reunited was for everything to shed a tear for him. Everywhere he went, he left a path of tears behind him as everything wept for Zoisite. Even the Sailor Senshi were moved to tears by the story of lost love that the stranger in the street told them, not realising who that stranger was.

Finally, there was only one thing, one person, who had not wept for Zoisite. Kunzite quietly sat down next to the sobbing blonde girl sitting by the lake.

"The crystal's not here," she said through her tears, recognising him.

"I didn't come for the crystal," Kunzite replied, then began to softly tell her the story of how the only way for Zoisite to return was for everything to weep for him.

"Let him stay dead! He killed Tuxedo Kaaaaameeeeen," the girl wailed out the last word.

"He didn't kill him. He's alive," Kunzite replied. "Endymion’s alive, but Zoisite isn't. Please, Sailor Moon, just one tear for Zoisite. Just one tear. He is the love of my life. I would do anything for him, I would die for him!"

"Then die! Die, and be with him that way. I won't weep for him."

"Please, Sailor Moon, don't you understand? I thought you were the protector of love. I love him! I love him as much as you love Tuxedo Kamen."

"Oh, Tuxedo Kamen," the girl wailed again.

Sailor Moon wept, but her tears were for Tuxedo Kamen, not Zoisite.

Unable to do anything more, Kunzite returned to the Dark Kingdom. Sitting on their bed, he held Zoisite's rose in one hand and a picture of himself and Zoisite in the other.

"Oh Zoisite, my love," he whispered, his voice breaking. "My love, I failed you again. All but Sailor Moon wept for you, and I could not convince her to shed even one tear for you. Zoisite, I'm so sorry."

Falling silent, he sat with the rose and the picture, nursing his grief and his ever-growing hatred for Sailor Moon, the one now responsible for Zoisite remaining in the land of the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yes, the me of 23 years ago kinda sucked at fic endings.


End file.
